We Meet Again
by Caffeine NL
Summary: Kisah seorang Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan, intinya author bingung mau nulis summarynya kaya gimana, intinya HunHan aja


Tittle : We Meet Again

Author : Cappuccino

Main Cast : Oh Sehun with Xi Lu Han alias HunHan

Genre : Romance, Sad

Rate : T

**Length : Ficlet**

Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini benar-benar jauh dari kata-kata yang bagus. Atau bisa dibilang benar-benar mengenaskan (?). Xiau Lu punya kedua orang tuanya, Sment juga saya #plakk.

Typo bertebaran.

Happy Reading :D

* * *

Suatu waktu di musim semi, tanggal 2 September tahun 2011.

Aku pernah berkata pada seseorang, bahwa hari itu, ketika langit menampakan warna keoranyean, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Sangat jauh hingga tak seorangpun di dunia ini dapat melihatku. Dimana seseorang tidak akan pernah merasakan kepedihan juga rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Lalu ia menangis, berkata padaku untuk tetap disampingnya dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang menunjukkan bahwa aku akan pergi lagi. Memelukku begitu erat hingga hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa di leherku. Nafasnya tak teratur, diiringi dengan suara tangisnya yang begitu lemah.

"Jangan menangis. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi nanti"

Ku lepaskan pelukannya. Meraih wajahnya untuk menatap wajahku. Lalu menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir di bibirku.

"Percayalah padaku"

Aku hendak menggenggam tangannya, namun ia menolak dan menamparku begitu keras tepat di pipi sebelah kiriku. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan rasa sakit disana.

_Maafkan aku_

"Aku membencimu"

_Aku tahu._

"Sangat membencimu"

_Aku tahu._

Ia berteriak begitu keras. Menatap mataku begitu dalam lalu dengan cepat keluar dari kamar rawatku dan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras. Tak ada lagi kata-kata manis yang biasa ku dengar ketika ia hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Tak ada lagi ciuman lembut yang biasa ia berikan ketika aku sudah mulai putus asa untuk menjalani hidup. Semuanya, hanya harapan yang tertinggal di kamar berwarna putih pucat dengan aroma obat-obatan yang kutempati saat ini.

* * *

Musim semi tanggal 2 September tahun 2011.

Aku meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tak termaafkan padanya. Meski aku telah meyakinkan padanya bahwa semua manusia akan berakhir sama sepertiku. Meski aku sudah mengatakan bahwa jarum jam kehidupanku mulai melambat dan tinggal menunggu hingga pada waktunya untuk berhenti. Meski aku telah berkata padanya bahwa, aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Mungkin tak mudah bagi dirinya yang begitu rapuh untuk menerima pernyataanku. Karena aku terus-menerus melupakan janjiku padanya. Janji ketika aku harus menjemputnya di tempat kerjanya, janji untuk memberi makan Mongi, kucing kecil peliharaannya, janji untuk memperkenalkannya pada keluargaku dan janji untuk hidup bersama dan tumbuh hingga tua nanti.

Aku memang egois karena terus memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Tapi aku begitu menyukainya, rambutnya yang tergerai indah, coffe buatannya yang sangat kusukai, harum buah peach di tubuhnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Dan aku begitu mencintainya. Dirinya yang ceria, yang baik hati, yang memaafkan segala kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padanya. Bahkan ia memaafkanku ketika aku dicium oleh seorang wanita yang menyukaiku. Ia bilang itu tidak apa-apa karena bukan aku yang memulainya. Ia tak bisa pernah bisa menyalahkanku.

Lalu, ketika jarum jam berwarna hitam itu menunjuk ke arah angka 5 dan di luar sana langit berubah menjadi sedikit gelap, dan bahkan aku tahu bahwa dia tak akan datang menemuiku hingga esok hari. Aku merasakan sakit yang tak terkira di kepalaku, tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai tombol darurat. Namun, meski aku telah memencetnya berulang kalipun. Tak seorangpun datang dan menolongku. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Jika ia ada disini, ia pasti akan menolongku, berkata bahwa dokter akan secepatnya datang. Menggenggam tanganku begitu erat, mengalirkan rasa ketenangan padaku, meski aku tahu bahwa pada kenyataannya ia begitu khawatir.

Kenangan itu berputar di kepalaku. mengenang kembali memori lama yang terjadi di antara kami. Lalu, aku tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya di dunia, menyemangati diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski tak ada aku di dunia ini. Aku mulai menutup mataku dengan perlahan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tentu. Bagiku, juga bagi Luhan Hyung

Dan suatu saat nanti, di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku pasti akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Di langit sana, yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan menenangkan. Tumbuh bersama tanpa harus takut untuk tumbuh menjadi tua, menghapus air mata kebahagian dengan jemariku, merasakan ciuman lembut yang selalu ia berikan, genggaman hangat yang begitu menenangkan dan memberikan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Musim semi tanggal 2 September tahun 2011.

_Maafkan aku Luhan Hyung. Karena Oh Sehun terlalu mencintai Xi Luhan. Karena aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin melepaskanmu_.

Fin


End file.
